Letter From A Son
by SKAM Asakura Lawliet
Summary: Para mitigar su frustración, Hana se propone a escribir una carta a sus padres; Yoh y Anna. Después de todo, ello no la leerán. ¿O sí?


Disclaimer: Pues había un rumor que decía que los personajes de Shaman King (especialmente Hao) me pertenecían. Pero entonces descubrí, que yo lo había empezado ¿Qué irónico, no? En fin. Son de Takei, quien y no sabe si hacer Yaoi o no en Shaman King Flowers ¿Por qué lo digo? Bueno, pues si han visto el capítulo 21 verán como abre de piernas Yohane al cadáver de Hana, mientras este está en una reunión familiar dentro de los grandes espíritus (de nuevo) con su tío Haito y su padre Yoh. Y no es la primera necrofilia que aparece en Shaman King ¿Les tengo que recordar a Fausto y Eliza? Y no es que me moleste el Yohane/Hana, pero es que… ¡Yo quería Hana/Men! TT-TT

Summary: Para mitigar su frustración, Hana se propone a escribir una carta a sus padres; Yoh y Anna. Después de todo, ello no la leerán. ¿O sí?

Nota de Autor: También me da pereza, pero solo tengo que decir… ¡HAO ES MIO! ¡HAO IS MINE! ¡Así que ni te le acerques Takei! GRRRRR! ¡Ah y YVS síguele molestándomelo y veras como te ira! ¡También tú Yosuke, vuelves a insultarlo y no sabrás si eres hombre o mujer!

Aclaraciones:

Los (lalalalala) significan que Hana está pensando.

Los (lalalala/lalalala) significan que Hana y Hao están hablando/discutiendo.

Los "lalalala" significan que están hablando al finalizar la carta.

* * *

**Letter from a son**

"_Si te sientes tan sensible sobre este tema, deja de estar guardándotelo solo para ti. Al final, te hará mucho más daño del que ya te ha causado, Hana. Ya todos estamos cansados de estar escuchándote despotricar sobre tus padres. Así, que ¿Por qué mejor no escribes lo que sientes en vez de estar molestándonos? Me da la sensación de que ni tú mismo tienes claro tus sentimientos por ellos"_

Y seguía con su quebradero de cabeza. No sabía lo que Tamao pensaba cuando decidió llevarlo al Psicólogo (Tal vez fuera por sus berrinches mañaneros). Sin embargo ahí se encontraba. Tratando de escribir una carta a unas personas que seguramente jamás, la llegarían a leer.

Bueno, eso fue lo único que pensé al ver que hacer esta carta no servirá de nada. Pues ustedes nunca la llegaran a leer. Así que aquí me encuentro yo. Su hijo; Hana ¿Me recordaran si quiera? Pues parece que no. En todo caso, quiero que sepan que no me interesa, si, se los digo a ustedes Anna-san e Hippie-idiota. Intentare ver si esta estrategia funciona. Si no, jamás los volveré a molestar, lo prometo. Es más, no volveré a escribir de cualquier cosa. No me gusta escribir. Además, estaré ocupado entrenándome, por eso no pienso volver a perder mi tiempo con estas tonterías, así que…

Supongo, que si ustedes me llegasen a contestar esta carta, será la única manera de que yo vuelva a escribir una. Y no es porque estén lejos y por algún lado de algún continente, o porque ni siquiera me llaman para preguntarme por algo… ¡Ni siquiera se digna a llamarme para preguntar por algún gato del tío Hao! Aunque ustedes nunca harían una cosa tan estúpida ¿Verdad? Ustedes nunca, escribirán una carta… ¿verdad?

Bueno, admito que si los tuviera aquí enfrente ahora mismo ¡Te molería a golpes a ti, Hippie-idiota! Y Anna-san, no me das miedo. Pero sin embargo, tengo que decir que la única madre que tengo se llama Tamao.

En fin, ¿Cómo les va? Espero que mal. Porque para mí, va todo muy mal y ya ni sé que ha pasado la gente. Primero, aparece pecho plano. ¿Cómo osan comprometerme? ¡Puede que sean mis padres, pero eso no les da el derecho de decidir mi vida! Además, ¿Cómo piensan que me voy a casar con alguien que tiene el mismo nombre que mamá? ¡No tengo complejo de Edipo, gracias! Segunda, los parientes del tío Hao me atacan y casi me matan para luego venir como si nada. Tercera, me he enterado que cada vez que utilizo el modo Setsubun, pierdo al menos una parte de memoria. Y para finalizar ¡Men Tao aparece y parece que lo único que quiere es matarme!

Argh! Si quiero hablar con ustedes, no quiero que sea de esto. Esto parece más una carta política de… bueno, lo que sea, esta carta.

Empezare otra vez.

¡Los odio!, ¿No les importo dejarme? Parece que no. ¡Ah, mierda, esto tampoco me gusta!

Otra vez.

Yo definitivamente no tengo de que hablar con ustedes. Me acabo de dar cuenta de que yo no recuerdo nada de ustedes, ni siquiera pasamos tiempos juntos. Me dan ganas de tenerlos enfrente para gritarles cuanto los… ¡Lo único que sé es que me gustan las naranjas, y Bob Soul por ti, hippie-idiota! Eso sin contar los auriculares. Pareciera que tenemos mucho en común, ¿no?

¡Si no se hubieran ido, jamás se hubieran arrepentido de conocerme!

Sé que su infancia, especialmente la tuya, Anna-san. No fue fácil, sé que tus padres te dejaron, y no es como si al hippie-idiota le hubieran hecho mucho caso. ¡Pero no por eso tenían que hacerme eso a mí también! Cualquiera pensaría que aprenderían de su pasado para ser buenos padres. Pero, parece todo lo contrario y me…

Lo que quiero decir es que lo siento, yo no quería ser realmente un problema para ustedes, pero, ojala, hubiéramos sido una familia…

— Palabras ininteligibles —

En resumen, son unos baka y los odio. Ojala les pase algo, no los quiero volver a ver. Ni siquiera los recuerdo. ¿Por qué atormentarme por unas personas que ni siquiera conozco? Mejor déjenlo así, no se molesten en regresar. Yo se cuidarme de a mí mismo. No se preocupen los 11 regalos que me deben. Ni por las navidades o día del niño. Ya no soy uno ¿saben? Mi mejor amigo es Yohane. Y es bueno tener uno, Amidamaru no está conmigo. Se lo han llevado. Y eso me ayudo a comprender que no siempre voy a poder hacerlo solo. Pero, ¿ustedes? ¿Qué están haciendo en este momento que le impide venir conmigo?

— Palabras ilegibles—

¡Maldita sea!, apúrense en acabar lo que sea que tengan que hacer y no regresen, no los necesito. ¡Déjenme en paz! ¿Qué creen que les voy a estar rogando eternamente? ¡Por mi pueden irse al lado contrario de el del tío Hao!

—Borrones, garabatos, tinta derramada, nuevo papel—

¡Cuando tío Hao me enseñe a controlar los elementos, quemare sus discos de Soul Bob y Awaya Ringo! Lo juro… y también. Bueno, más les vale traerme una carta si quiera por mis cumpleaños ¡Y no crean que el chino de Ren y el enano de Manta los podrán cubrir eternamente! Mamá Tamao no me deja sacar más de 7,727.13 Yenes para todo el mes ¿Por qué? Para que no me salte las clases. Aunque, claro, como todo hijo obediente que soy. Asisto solamente 15 días de todo un mes a clases; excepto en Febrero. ¿Saben lo molesto que es tener que ser acosado por chicas hasta de mayor grado? Los profesores son un asco. ¡Pareciera que a veces solo están esperando a que inhale un poco de aire para que me manden a dirección! Y si no fuera por Manta, ya ni asistiría a clases.

Tío Hao dice que no tengo de que preocuparme; que los humanos siempre han sido así de molestos y que por eso son repulsivos. Y creo que realmente tiene razón, a pesar de que casi no lo veo, y que cuando lo veo siempre intento patearlo. (Por cierto, para que sepan lo he pateado dos veces, nunca se ha enfadado conmigo y lo eso que lo dejo en el piso. Si, se los presumo para que sepan que me quiere más a mí que a ustedes) El caso es que a "su majestad" le disgusta que le llame "tío" pero, ¿Cómo quiere que le llame entonces? Puede que sea el rey, pero es mi tío también, y yo no le pienso llamar así. Y no es porque no me de miedo (de hecho me causa gracia), pero es que realmente me gusta hacerlo enfadar. Y dejando de lado su disgusto, y que a veces me haga enojar, tengo que decir que me agrada estar con el desgraciado. Simplemente es el único pariente que parece (porque sé que me necesita para La Flor del Maíz e irónicamente Hana significa flor) le importo, porque no conozco a mi abuela, Keiko. A ustedes casi ni los veo. Y Tamao, bueno, no compartimos sangre, al menos tengo a Yohane y Luka, Luka es la hermana mayor de Yohane ¿Saben? Y admito que es muy bonita. Lástima que seamos primos segundos. Sigamos con pecho-plano, ¿Enserio? Alumi… es muy difícil de tratar, no me agrada mucho, y siento aversión hacia ella, y sé que no soy el único. Pues hasta la fecha Yohane, Mamá Tamao y Ryu han demostrado ser los únicos que no se han quejado de ella. Y eso porque dudo mucho que Yohane sea de ese tipo de persona, al idiota del tío Hao le parece gracioso, desgraciado. Bueno, no exagero porque… ¡Hasta Men Tao se ha quejado!

¡Basta ya! Esto viene de mí, no del tío Hao (quien por cierto esta justo a mi lado, verificando mis faltas de ortografía, palabras textuales de él, no mías. El desgraciado está riéndose de mí desde ya hace unas 4 horas seguidas… ¿Por qué no se muere aun? Ah, es verdad, es Kami. Desgraciado), ni de mamá Tamao, o Ryu, el cabeza de excremento, el enano, pecho plano o algún vago pervertido, como Horokeu (¿Qué golpearas a Horokeu por mí? Gracias Tío). Bueno, realmente quisiera que estén aquí conmigo…Y por si preguntan ¿Cómo es que el tío Hao sigue vivo, después de leer cada cosa que escribo? Pues, tengo que tener un apoyo moral ¿no? Pero que sea de mi sangre, sangre. (¿Te tengo que recordar mi izquierda? Bueno tío, pues calladito te ves más bonito… ¿Como que en tus tiempos? ¡No estamos en la era Heian! Acéptalo, eres más viejo que el bisabuelo Asakura, que en paz descanse. Pues supéralo y déjame seguir con MI carta, así que no. No puedes escribir en ella. ¿Naranjas dices? Bueno, pero solo al final)

En fin… ¿Podrían venir e irnos lejos? No importa dónde. Solo nosotros tres. (¿Por qué solo ustedes tres?) Está bien. Y el tío Hao también. Y bueno, podemos tener un perro que se llame… (¿Por qué un perro?) ¡Bien! Que sea un gato… y que se llame Matamune II ¿Por qué? Bueno, digamos que leí ciertas cosas que no debía… Matamune era un lindo Poeta, deberíamos de haber publicado ese lindo poema que les dedico en su honor.

Lo que quiero decirles es que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, sepan que yo… bueno, ya saben, hubiera querido conocerlos mejor y no cada 7 años.

Argh! Estoy tan furioso, Anna-san… sé que estas con el hippie-idiota, pero, ¿No pudiste quedarte conmigo? ¿Era necesario dejarme sin dos padres? ¿Dejarme con un tío tan idiota? (¿Estoy aquí, sabes?/ ¡Cállate, no estoy de humor!) ¡No quiero que lean esto!

Comenzare de nuevo.

¿Saben? Son la Anna-san y el hippie-idiota que siempre han sido… mi Anna-san e hippie-idiota.

¿Se imaginarían una vida juntos los tres? Alrededor del mundo. Anna-san y yo torturándote hippie-idiota ¿Y porque no? También al pervertido y al tío Hao. No hablo de vivir en la casa principal. Me refiero a los tres recorrer el mundo. Ir al zoológico, aunque sea a donar al hippie-idiota, o molestar a los parientes de Horokeu, ya saben. Los lobos. Visitar las tumbas de los abuelos...

Creo que me hicieron defectuoso, porque cada vez que veo a Yohane y Luka con su padre; Yohkyo, me siento raro. No me malentiendan. Pero siento una horrible presión en el pecho, ya le he dicho a mamá Tamao, pero ella no cree que sea por ese motivo. Inclusive le dije a Tío Hao. Pero el solo me sonrió, me revolvió el cabello y susurro un "inocente" ¡Yo no soy inocente!

Por cierto, ¿Porque me pusieron Hana? Y no un nombre con el "Yoh" digo, es que: Yohken, Yohmei, Yoh, Yohane, Yohkyo… ¡Tío Hao y yo parecemos los marginados de la Familia! (¿Qué? Oh… ¿Enserio?) Bueno, olviden eso último. Tío Hao me acaba de decir por qué mi nombre, bueno… ¿Cuándo van a venir? Los odio. ¿Se los he dicho ya? Bueno, no importa. Por qué… ¡LOS ODIOOOO! Y quiero un leopardo para mi cumpleaños 14 ¿Por qué razón? Lo entrenare para que se los coma y para que torture a Horokeu y Gakko por mí. No tengo tiempo para todo ¿saben? Ahora mismo podría estar entrenando, pero no lo hago. La última vez que los vi, y tenía 7 me contaron acerca de porque se fueron. Y les creí. Pero me dolió ver que me dejaron… no parecían en nada arrepentidos.

No se preocupen; sé que su misión los tiene muy ocupados y abstraídos. Pero ese no es motivo como para ni comunicarse con su hijo ¿Recuerdan siquiera que tienen uno?

Ustedes son mis progenitores, pero, ¿Acaso piensan que se han comportado como unos? Para mí no. Y me duele más a mi decir eso que a ustedes. Porque..., nunca me dieron la oportunidad de…

Tenemos que dejar esto aquí. Ahora que me doy cuenta me gustaría escribirles mucho más. (Lo digo enserio tío, gracias por el apoyo moral ¿eh?) Me tengo que ir, porque hay un tío que me necesita. Y unos Ex-Shaman King que necesitan que les pateé el trasero. También tengo un equipo que me necesita. Soy su líder ¡por fin!, ahora yo no los necesito a ellos, ellos me necesitan a mi ¿No es genial?

En realidad. Voy a entrenar arduamente para salir a buscarlos y patearles el trasero. Espero tener éxito, ojala lo tenga.

Pronto nos veremos otra vez. Pero ni sueñen que les voy a decir una palabra de esto. La situación ya sería demasiado gráfica como para añadirle cursilerías, y seguramente les dolerá más el saber que ya he quemado sus discos de Soul Bob y Awaya Ringo (Tenia que matar el tiempo). En mi defensa, tenía que obtener material para entrenar. ¡Solo espero que mi orgullo no me haga arruinar la situación, de nuevo!

Mamá, Papá…Voy a alcanzarlos, lo prometo.

— Palabras ilegibles—

— Hueco en blanco—

Creo que los…

— Parte de hoja dañada por humedad—

"¿Hana? ¿Estás bien?"

"Yo… "

"Ven aquí, tranquilo. Estoy aquí para ti."

—Abrazo húmedo—

"… ¿Tío Hao?"

"¿Hum?"

"Gracias."

…

..

.

Carta concluida.

Fin.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Empecemos, cuando Hana menciona que Alguien con el mismo nombre que mamá fue porque cuando Alumi se presentó. Dijo, mi nombre es: "Anna III" y no "Alumi".

Bueno, cuando Hana dice ¡Al lado contrario del tío Hao! Se refiere al infierno, porque bueno, Hao es Dios literalmente y cuando mueren, las almas van al interior de los grandes espíritus. En todo caso, saben a qué me refiero.

En cuanto a la perdida de recuerdos en el modo Setsubun, si es real, o al menos eso le dijo Hao en el manga; cuando Hana se había dado cuenta de que no recordaba.

Sobre Alumi, los que leen el manga de Flowers, verán que se la pasan quejándose de la pobre, y la verdad no es que Alumi sea de mi agrado, pero hasta Men le dijo en el capítulo 20 que era insoportable su manera de hablar. Hana parece tenerle cierta aversión, Gakko, bueno, su relación es como la de Anna con Horohoro, y hasta Hana menciono alguna vez que le recordaba Horo, indirectamente, pero lo menciono.

Nota de Autor: ¡Oh sí! Por fin lo acabe, creo que voy a llorar…Noooo, no quiero llorar…bien, al final hice que Hana llamara Papá y Mamá a Yoh y Anna, porque, su actitud es muy Tsundere (Bipolar) al igual que la de Anna. Y tenía que hacer que no estuviera OOC. Así que si serían tan amables de decirme si lo hice "Fuera de personaje" me agradaría que me hicieran saber en qué momentos.

El "abrazo húmedo" fue porque Hana estaba llorando..

...

..

.

¿Me dejarías un Review?


End file.
